


For Eternity

by asbe56



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbe56/pseuds/asbe56
Summary: "Kim Minji. Fate is not done with you yet.  Will you give up this easily?"In which Minji is an angel of death, tasked with bringing Yoohyeon to the afterlife; before she can reincarnate. Will their shared past complicate things?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be more active again. 
> 
> I don't know exactly where I'll be going with this, and I may go back into previous chapters to make edits, if I feel the need to. 
> 
> Please note that the past and/or flashbacks are presented by italics.
> 
> TW: suicide

_"It’s warm.”_

_“Too warm.”_

_“Isn’t it autumn?”_

  
  
  


_“It’s cold now.”_

_Minji opens her eyes, blinking in confusion._

_“It’s bright too…" Minji looks around._

_"But dark at the same time.."_

_She lifts her hands, inspecting them; present, but blurry. Almost as if they weren't there; but she was sure they were._

_“Where am I?” her thoughts echo throughout the vast emptiness._

_Minji looks out on her surroundings, looking for any distinguishing figures, any landmarks to hint at her location; but finds none._

_“Kim Minji.” a voice suddenly booms out, breaking the harsh silence. “Fate is not done with you yet. Will you give up this easily?”_

_Minji tries to release a sound, anything that would prove she wasn’t, that she needs to go back._

_Nothing comes out; and silence returns._

  
  
  


_“Kim Minji. Stand”_

  
  


_“Name: Kim Min-ji. Age: 21. Occupation: Hwarang - In training. Cause of death: Suicide by self-impalement.” Minji hears, opening her eyes and leaning up to see a new environment._

_"Oh?" The voice says again. Minji looks down at her chest, surprised by the large diamond shaped hole that shows through her chest. "It looks like we've got another special assignment."_

_“What?” She manages to croak out._

_“Kim Minji. The sins you have commited far outweigh the value of your soul. While yes, they were technically justified, but the Big Woman Upstairs makes these rules for a reason. Mortals can't just do whatever they feel like, and you're no exception to that.”_

_Minji stands and looks around, seeing a large tree with two figures underneath it, one moving, and one still. She moves towards them, trudging through the tall grass._

_“However, for some reason, it seems you’re special.” The woman says, floating silently alongside her._

_As Minji approaches the tree, the moving figure lays down beside the unmoving one, and a sickening sound breaks across the field around them._

_Minji's chest suddenly aches. "Are those… people? Are they... dead?_

_“What else would they be?” The floating woman retorts.”That's kinda what this whole thing is about, yeah? Besides, it’s not like you wouldn’t know anything about death.”_

_Minji stops, and stares at the floating woman, finally acknowledging her presence. “What does that mean?” She asks._

_“Well, it means that you’ve killed people. Lots of people, judging by this chart.” The woman says, gesturing with the clipboard in her hand._

_Suddenly Minji collapses to the ground, clutching her head in pain. Memories of swords clashing, flames, and blood flash through her mind, as if a dam had been broken._

_However, one memory stands out among the rest._

_Minji lifts her head and looks towards the tree. “Lady Yoohyeon…” she whispers._

_She stands and runs toward the tree, the figures underneath it slowly becoming more clear._

_She reaches the tree, now faced with her very own death playing out before her on repeat:_

  
  


_She leans on one knee, grimacing in pain as she lays out the body of her deceased lover._

_“This is the best place for us, my love.” Minji says. “We always came here whenever we could, it was our haven. A place for just the two of us, and all the love we could muster.”_

_Minji pulls her sword from its scabbard, placing it on the ground between her and the corpse._

_“That is, until they found us.” the mirror says, sitting down beside her lover with a sigh._

_“I couldn’t protect you.” Minji breaths out. “I’m so sorry that I didnt."_

_She leans over and plants a lingering kiss on her partner, the now cold skin making her shiver._

_“This life holds no meaning for me now. Not without you in it. I have no life to return to either."_

_Minji picks up her sword, wincing as she cuts her hands on the still sharp blade. "At least this way, I will be with you in death."_

_“Goodbye, my love.” She says, planting the sword firmly between her ribs. “I’ll see you in the next life.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly finding himself now seated in a rather plush chair, Minho takes in his new surroundings; a grand hall that seems to stretch on endlessly in both directions, with gilded doors lining either side, and extravagant wallpaper that gives off an air of divinity.

Suddenly the tall door to his right opens, revealing the woman he was just speaking to, as she steps out from behind it.

“Alright, lets go. The council is waiting for you.” 

“Where am I?” The man says. 

“Where else would you be? Seoul, of course.”

“So, there’s no heaven then?” 

“Oh no, there definitely is a heaven,” The woman replies exasperatedly, as they walk through the door and down an equally endless corridor. 

“It’s just that you have to finish your reincarnation cycle before you’re allowed to enter, of course.”

“A reincarnation… cycle?" He asks. "And just how many reincarnations is that?”

“7 human lives for the whole cycle, 6 human reincarnations. This doesn’t include any non-human reincarnations you might have had though.” She replies.

“But why are there non-human reincarnations in the first place?” 

“Simply put, it’s a sort of punishment. Depending on the decisions you made and the things you did during your life, you could be assigned an animal with a varying lifespan that doesn't count towards your overall reincarnation requirement." 

The man nods back in understanding. 

"For instance, in your second life, you were a noblewoman's handmaiden; and you were hanged for her murder. Of course, charges like this are judged just as harshly here in the afterlife as they are in real life; so naturally you reincarnated as a blue whale that lived to be 87 years old.”

"Then why a poison dart frog this time around?" He asks, puzzled. 

"Don't worry, their lifespan is only about 1 to 3 years. You were just an asshole this time around."

She smirks at the look on his face as they stop and turn to their left, yet another grand door standing before them, slightly ajar.

The woman knocks on the door, and it swings forward on its own, letting the light of the large room wash over them. 

"Jang Min-Ho. Please step forward and behind the defendant's desk, to your left." A loud voice booms out across the room. 

____________________________

"At this time your honours, I would like to call a character witness. Kim Min-ji, please enter the witness stand." The prosecutor says.

Minji stands and moves to the witness stand, making eye contact with Minho, before moving further. 

"Now Miss Kim, would you please state the nature of your relationship to the defendant?" The prosecutor asks. 

"The defendant is the soul that I am assigned to, under my work as a grim reaper." 

"And, according to the processes and procedures you must take due to your position as a grim reaper, you have been observing the daily conduct of the defendant for the past three months; is this correct?"

"Yes." She replies. 

"Would you please report on your findings?" 

"Of course sir." She replies with a slight grin. 

"The defendant, while technically not committing any crimes even according to our own tenets; is, to put it lightly, an extremely unpleasant person. His drive for success led him to quite a high position at his company, but he has become angered by his recent lack of growth from within."

The defense attorney throws his hands up in defeat at this point. 

"Due to this distaste, along with his growing resentment of life in general, has led him to become a mean and unpleasant man who takes his anger out on his subordinates, saying it's for the better of the company. Even up until his very last moment, he was yelling at someone below him."

"I rest my case, your honours." The prosecutor says. 

The people sitting behind the grand desks gather, murmuring quietly. 

"The council has come to a conclusion." The loud voice booms across the room once again. 

"According to the laws and suggestions within this courtroom, the council has come to the conclusion that the defendant, Mr. Jang Min-Ho, will be reincarnated as the pre-approved non-human reincarnation of a poison dart frog, that will have a lifespan of exactly two years, seven months, sixteen days, four hours, fifty-two minutes, and thirty-nine seconds. Court is now adjourned." 

As the gravel drops, the man disappears from behind the defendant table with a satisfying pop. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first two chapters! Ill try and release a bit more consistently if i can, hehe.
> 
> Also, Ill be updating the tags from here on, so please don't mind that.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Minji.” a voice calls out over the shuffling of papers.

Minij looks over her shoulder and sees her friend and supervisor Kim Bora, standing by the door to the now empty courtroom.

She stands and walks towards the door, stopping in front of her superior.

“Yes, Miss Kim?” She replies.

“We need to talk about something.” Bora replies. “Don’t worry, relax. It’s nothing serious. Neither of us have any more work for today. Do you want to go and grab something to eat?” She asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Sure let’s head over to Siyeon's shop.” Minji replies, walking ahead and out of the building. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, here’s the thing. You’ve worked hard for more than 1,000 years now,” 

“1,116 years and 5 months; to be exact.” Minji corrects, pressing the crosswalk button.

“Right, of course.” Bora replies. “However, every moment since you died has been spent trying to retone for the sins you committed in life. And, while I and everyone else from the division finds this commendable, and of course we are all extremely impressed by your turnover,” She hesitates for a moment. “We really need you to take a break.”

“What?” Minji yells out, stopping in the middle of the busy intersection. “What do you mean a break??”

“Well, we recently got some updated policies..” Bora says, cowering in place. “And well, it’s now required that every reaper takes two weeks off after every four souls reincarnated.”

Minji and Bora wait in the middle of the street for the light to turn green again.

“Obviously since you’re about to get your very last assignment we very well can’t enforce this too much, but 1116 years without a break at all on your end of assignment report is gonna hurt the reaper department a lot.”

They walk further down the street, nearing a quiet and quaint cafe.

“Do I really have to?” Minji sighs.

“You know just as well as I that the big woman upstairs personally oversees any cases with over ten deaths. You aren’t any different in that regard, unfortunately.” Bora replies, stopping in front of the cafe door. 

“I know you’re almost done. I know it’s inconvenient, but please? For me?” She asks, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Minji sighs exaggeratedly, rolling her eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Bora! Minji! I was wondering when you two would get here!” An excited voice calls from inside the cafe. 

The two enter the double doors, heading towards the loud voice. “Hi Siyeon.” The two say in unison, sitting down in their usual seats. 

“Wasn’t today the end of your assignment?” Siyeon asks, setting two glasses of water in front of them.

“Yeah.” Minji replies, sighing. “And thanks to Miss Bora here, and everyone else at the division, I have to take a month-long break.” 

“Really? Right before your very last assignment?” Siyeon asks, her shock apparent.

“That’s what I said.” Minji says, shooting a glare at the sheepish looking Bora.

“We got some new policies set in place recently. It’s nothing too different from before, but it’s a requirement now, not just a suggestion.” Bora explains. “Minji here is the only reaper who has never taken a single break before. It’s only natural that they’d want her to take a longer one.”

“I’ve done it like that on purpose though, you know? Unlike you two, I wasn’t born to be a reaper. I can’t even advance past the basic reaper status because of it. Why should I wait around any longer than I have to?”

“We know, Minji. And that’s a part of the reason why you have to take a longer break than normal.” Bora replies. “Just because your status as a reaper is a punishment doesn’t mean you can't have a life outside of your duties.”

“Right!” Siyeon chimes in, leaning on her arm. “Look at me! I haven't completed any assignments in the past year! They encouraged me to go out and experience life as it is now.”

“That’s because we can’t remember our past lives, dummy.” Bora chides, slapping Siyeon lightly on the shoulder.

“Oh, right.” Siyeon murmurs sheepishly.

“Anyway, what am I supposed to do now?” Minji asks, hanging her head down. “I've spent the past 1116 years doing nothing but working. I don’t really know how to do anything else anymore.”

“Well, you could always travel somewhere. I’m sure the division wouldn’t mind paying for your expenses.” Bora replies. “I can push a request through to the head of the department, if you want me to.”

“Or you could get a hobby!” Siyeon chimes in, pulling a chair behind the counter and sitting in it. “I’ve been playing games a lot more recently, it's pretty fun!”

“Maybe you could even go on a date or two!” Bora says, nudging Minji playfully.    
  


Minji smiles slightly and lifts her head towards her two friends. “I’m not too sure what I want to do just yet, I think I’ll sleep on it for a bit.” She says, the two sitting in front of her nodding in agreement. 

“Anyway, don’t think I haven’t noticed the two of you making flirty eyes this entire time. Either of you gonna tell me what happened?” Minji states, mischief present in her gaze.

“Well, we uh…” The two mutter in chorus as they shift in their seats and explain themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit small, but I've already got the next chapter planned out, so please wait just a bit longer! Thanks for taking the time to read :)

“Okay, well i think its time for me to leave you two lovebirds to it then.” Minji says, picking up her bag with a teasing smile. “Don’t stay out too long, okay?”

“Text us when you get home! Stay safe!” Bora calls after her, sticking her head out of the door. 

“Nothing can hurt me anyway, remember? Im already dead!” Minji calls back, waving as she walks away from the cafe.

Minji starts walking in the direction of her apartment, not looking for anything in particular. 

"Well, I'm being forced to take this break…. I guess I might as well enjoy it."

She turns off the path and takes a detour through a park that sits nearby; she hadn't even so much as walked through it since it was built almost 63 years ago.

“I guess now is as good a time as any to take a look.” She says to herself.

She walks through the park, admiring each side of the sidewalk layed with various flowers, though Minji only recognizes roses and tulips out of the bunch.

Minji raises her head and catches sight of something - someone, rather.

Light brown hair tucked into the neck of a trenchcoat that flits about playfully in the wind, thin bangs dancing across a small forehead, a face that could only belong to one person.

Minji stops dead in her tracks, and the girl walks deeper into the park, out of sight.

“What?” the question reverberates around her head like an echo in a wind tunnel.

“It cant be her…. She’s dead?”

“But there she is…. I just saw her..”

The last few words fall out of Minji’s mouth like a ton of bricks, and she immediately sends herself in the direction she saw the other girl go.

Minji catches up to the girl but maintains a careful distance, her thousands of years of practice allowing her to stay even more hidden than usual.

  
“I need to make sure I’m not going crazy..” Minji says to herself, rubbing her eyes and looking at the girl again, barely missing her gaze by ducking behind a nearby shed.

“Yup, it’s definitely her…. Same face, same hair… even her height is the same…”

“But how? I’ve never seen somebody reincarnate with the same body before.. Is this even possible?”

Minji gives chase for a few minutes longer before the girl rounds a corner behind a nearby building.

Minji reaches the building and suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs her collar, pulling her behind the building and slamming her up against the wall.

Deep brown eyes stare into her soul, burning with the fire of confrontation.

“Why were you following me?” The girl demands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I keep going so long without updating! Sorry! 
> 
> I've realized I cant really promise when I'll update and when I wont, So I'm not going to promise anything!
> 
> Just know that I've already got the next few chapters or so planned out, so /hopefully/ I'll get to them soon.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading the story, and I hope you all enjoy it!

_Minji falls backwards onto the ground, exhausted and breathing heavily; her practice sword flung a few feet to the side._

_“I think that’s enough for today, Minji.” Her father says, extending his hand out._

_“I almost had you this time!” Minji laughingly complains, taking her father’s hand and pulling herself off the ground._

_“Sure you did.” Minji’s father replies jokingly, wiping dust and dirt off the back of her tunic. “We should probably get home soon, your mother and sister will be waiting for us.” He says._

_“Yes, I think so too. The sun looks like it will set any moment now, anyway.” Minji agrees, bending down to retrieve her practice sword._

_The two gather their things and begin to walk towards the entrance of the field they use to train._

_“Minji.”_

_“Yes, Father?”_

_“Are you happy with your training?” He asked._

_“How do you mean, Father?” She replies, looking at him with a confused expression._

_“If you had the choice, would you continue your training? Or, live a normal life, like the rest of the village?”_

_After a moment of thought, Minji replies: “I am happy with your trainings, father. I find now that I have had a proper taste of this life, I would not be content to live in such a…” She trails off for a moment, trying to find the proper words. “Simple way.”_

_“Well, good.” He replies, as the two step foot into the yard of their small wooden house._

_“Welcome home you two!” Minji’s mother calls out from the open window._

_Suddenly, a small bolt of lightning runs from out of the house and launches herself into Minji, knocking her back a few inches._

_“Gahyeon!” Minji exclaims, laughing as she sets the little fireball down. “How was your day?”_

_“It was fun! I found some frogs in the backyard!” The toothy grinned child exclaimed, pulling on Minji’s hand._

_“Gahyeon,” her mother calls out. “Leave your sister be, I have some errands for her to run in the village before dinner!”_

_Gahyeon pouts slightly before peeling away from her sister and wrapping herself around her father’s leg._

_Minji laughs a bit before walking into the house, making her way to her mother._

_“Yes, Mother?” She asks._

_“I just need you to get some bread from Handong’s shop in the village, yes? I’ve already paid for it earlier today, so just peek your head in for a bit and Handong will give it to you.” Her mother says._

_“Sure, Mother. I’ll be back soon.” Minji replies, setting down her practice sword by the door and walking out of the small house._

_“Don’t be too long!” Her mother calls out through the window._

_“I won’t!” Minji calls back, leaving the small front yard to head to the village._

_Minji walks along the thin dirt path that leads to the entrance of the nearby village. She never quite understood why they lived so far away from the village, let alone outside of it in the first place; as her father’s title as a hwarang would give them quite a bit of an advantage inside it._

_She never asked him though, as he is quite secretive of his life before he and her mother met. However, she supposes that if it is not important enough to talk about, then it doesn’t really matter in the end; though she is still curious._

_Lost in her thoughts, Minji continues down the dirt path, walking slowly into view of the small village. She takes in the sights around her; clouds floating across the powder blue sky, lush forests becoming thinner the closer they edge to the village, the large stones embedded within the village walls, men on the lookout stationed atop it._

_Minji passes under the large stone arch that serves as the entrance to the village, bowing politely to the men who stand guard at the gate, before proceeding to walk further in._

_As she walks through the village she notices swarms of people walking around and gathering in groups, whispering to each other. She catches bits and pieces of their conversations, trying to mind her own business._

_“What does she think she’s doing, wearing those clothes in public!”_

_“It’s the daughter of that hwarang that lives outside the village, of course she’s wearing them.”_

_Minji understands their whispers, she knows that women aren't supposed to be hwarangs and the fact her father is teaching her is controversial; but she doesn't let their words get to her. Her training will be complete in three years when she turns 22, and they won’t be able to say anything about her anymore._

_Minji finally ends up at the bakery, and pushes open the door._

_“Minji! There you are! I’ve been waiting for you all day!” Handong teases._

_“Hi Handong.” Minji laughs back. “Mom said you had some bread for me?”_

_“Yeah sure, I actually went ahead and made a fresh batch for you guys; So just go ahead and have a seat while it’s finishing up, it shouldn’t be much longer.”_

_“Thanks Handong.” Minji replies, sitting down at one of the tables placed around the small shop._

_“It sure has been an interesting day today though.” Handong says from the back of the building._

_“How do you mean?” Minji asks._

_“Well, the daughter of the noble family came from out of the estate walls today, and now you’re here too!” Handong replies, “We don’t usually get this much excitement around here.”_

_“Well, that’s cool, I guess. What’s so interesting about this noble daughter though?” Minji asks._

_“Wait, seriously? Have you not seen her before?” Handong asks, dumbfounded._

_“No? Am I supposed to?” Minji says._

_“Well not really, she doesn’t leave the estate all that often anyway. I just assumed you might have seen her at least once.” Handong says, wrapping the freshly baked loaves of bread in a large cloth._

_“Even if I had, I probably wouldn’t have known anyway.” Minji says, standing up and walking towards the counter._

_“Trust me, you definitely would have known. She’s so beautiful, the only way you can possibly explain it is that she is some kind of nobility. It just doesn’t make sense.” Handong explains, placing the bread in a medium sized basket._

_“I’m sure it’s just an overreaction. Nobody can be that pretty.”_

_“Trust me, it’s not.” Handong says, handing Minji the basket. “She makes the nobles from my village back home look like walking bags of dirt.”_

_“Alright, I guess I’ll trust you on this one.” Minji says, laughing out loud. “Anyway, I’ve got to get back ho-”_

_Minji is interrupted by the door of the shop opening, to reveal the most beautiful girl Minji had ever seen before._

_“Speak of the devil.” Handong whispers to herself, smirking. “Hello Lady Yoohyeon, what a surprise! Welcome to Beijing Bakery. Can I get anything for you?”_

_“Yes actually,” says the girl, stepping into the store. “Do you have any fresh Egg Bread?”_

_“I do actually. I just finished a batch with this Minji’s order as well.” Handong replies._

_The girl turns to face Minji, and bows slightly with a bright smile. “Well I’m glad she came in to order then.”_

_Minji’s face flushes a bright red at the girl's words and the realization that her jaw dropped open when the girl first came in._

_“How many would you like?” Handong asks the girl._

_“I’ll take half of whatever you have please.” She replies, standing on her tip-toes to peer behind the counter._

_“Sure. That’ll be 10,000 won please.” Handong says, wrapping four loaves of egg bread in cloth and placing them in a basket._

_“Here you go!” The girl says, handing Handong a handful of coins. “Thanks so much!”_

_“Of course, Lady Yoohyeon! Have a great day!” Handong calls out, as the girl bows to the two in the store and leaves._

_“Oh my god.”_

_“I know, right?”_

_“That’s her?”_

_“That’s her.”_

_“She’s gorgeous.”_


End file.
